moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulric Suncrusher
Ulric Suncrusher is a notable Paladin he is held in high regards as a paladin true in the faith. Currently serving in the Argent Crusade, History Abridged Early Life Ulric was found as an infant in the year by a cleric named Lutheron Virtus. He was taken back to the abby of Northsire where Lutheron served, there he was cared for. for the first several years of his life he was tended to by all in the abby of his own who agreed to take the boy and raise and mentor him. Lutheron gave Ulric his name. his first name that is. Lutheron had no house name. He gave up his house when he entered the priesthood along with a vow of chastity Lutheron was married to the church and to his faith in the Light. Ulric was raised to reverse the Light and Belore. Once he was old enough to travel Lutheron set out with Ulric on a journey that would span several years. Ulric would not return to the abby until he was a teenager. The jounry was what Ulric would later learn was Lutherons Mission. Lutheron walked the many roads and paths of the Eastern Kingdoms going from village to village to cities and kingdoms to witness to its people, to spread the virtues of light and teach of Belore. Ulric was taught and instilled with a Selfless spirit. he was taught how to care for the needed, tend to the sick, be there for the dying. Lutheron taught Ulric by example by how he lived his life for others. Coming of Age During Ulrics teenage years he aimed to enter into the priesthood. He already even at a young age displayed an uncanny ability to summon potent and powerful bursts of Light. However that Light was unstable and destructive. Lutheron sought to help temper young Ulrics desire to enter the priesthood by first requiring him to be a scribe for the Northshire Abby. It was there that Ulric learned the art of writing, transcribing, Inscription. He was taught how to decipher old manuscripts and different dialects of the different races with whom he had interacted with in their jorunies across the eastern kingdoms. Ulric also met Valtrix Nightwish during this time. Ulric had not come across many priestess and though he had seldom given a thought to romance. it happened.. slowly over time. Her faith in Belore and the Light was inspiring he own story and journey helped Ulric. The two grew close during a long courtship. Life Currently Ulric having joined up with the newly reformed Silver Hand had taken to the broken Islands to help combat the legion. There he came into contact with countless notable paladins who he has served with in other wars and orders. Relationships Lutheron Virtus A kind hareted selfless cleric of the Northshire Abby. Lutheron was a venerable Quel'dorei who had served the Light well before there was a church of light. He was well known throughout the lands of Azeroth as he spent much of his days traveling from village to village to spread the virtues and tend to the needy He took Ulric on as a small child and raised him in the church and eventually took him on as an apprentice. He is believed dead as he was in Stormwind when it fell to the orcs during the first war. Valtrix Nightwish was a Quel'dorei priestess whom Ulric met while he was a scribe for Lutheron. The two spent a number of years courting. After the fall of Stormwind the two became engaged planning to marry after the wars end. She died during the scourging of Quel'thalas and with her their unborn son who was to be named Luther in honor of Lutheron. Lo'Vathos Suncrusher A Quel'dorei Palidian and former member of the Silver Hand. He was the heir to house Suncrusher. Young, brash, and naive this newly minted Knight of the Silver Hand and former squire to Ulric joined Prince Arthas after he disbanded the order of the Silver Hand. He went with Prince Arthas to purge Stratholme. He died there and was later raised as a Death Knight. Ulric encountered him at the Wrathgate. His whereabouts remain unknown. Ulric considers him KIA.. Khelkhet Suncrusher A Quel'dorei who was Lo'Vathos's twin. She is presumed dead after the scourging of Silvermoon. The Suncrusher Estate was razed to the ground. Ecaeris Alpenglow is a Knight of the Silver Hand who is held with high regard by the order of the Silver Hand. Ulric discovered shortly after declaring himself to the newly reformed order of the Silver hand and while on a joint deployment to Stormhiem that he had met Dame Alpenglow much to his chagrin several years prior. During the Northrend campaigns, she tended to him for burns that covered nearly his entire body. The then battlefield medic due to Ulrics unruly nature and unwillingness to cooperate woke to find himself sewn into his bed. Ulric and Ecaeris seemed to hit it off well. Ulric finds he is able to confide in her his true thoughts and feelings which she has reciprocated on more than one occasion. Throughout their deployment to Stormhiem the two found time to converse. Ulric stayed and sat with her many nights in the infirmary while she recovered from her injuries. Ulric finds himself more and more taken by her, by her charm, her beauty, her faith in not only the Light but in Belore, and her thoughtfulness. She has some of the same qualities that allowed him to fall for Valtrix and so many more of her own unique qualities that Ulric finds himself truly in a place he has never been before. On the night following the pullout of their unit from Stormhiem, Ulric and Ecaeris met together in Dalaran to share a glass of wine. There Ulric share some of his thoughts and feelings. It came as a surprise to her, however she seemed welcome to the idea at least of forging with him a friendship. Throughout the course of the conversation Ecaeris told him of her past misfortunes in the passing of her husband and daughter. Ulric comforted and prayed with her. Several days after they met in Dalaran it became known to him that she had gone missing. Ulric received a cryptic letter from her which despite the letters content suggesting he forget about her it instead ignited a fire within Ulric. He set of on a extensive search that led him back to his homeland of Quel'Thalas, Ulric made contact with many people from both the Horde and the Alliance in search of her. after nearly a week he ended up in Dalaran. It was not chance that finally led Ulric to her it was Belore and the Light be firmly believed. After getting over the initial shock of seeing him there the two spoke in doing so he gleaned her motivations behind leaving so abruptly and the nature of the danger she now faced. Ulric knew by her action she was fully committed to this cause. It struck a deep chord inside Ulric so much so that he pledged then and there that he would join her. He knew the nature of many of the Nobel houses that she could not given her situation revel who she had pledged an oath, to that end he implored her to speak of his name to them so that he may pledge himself as well and take up this just and noble cause. Elhanan "Helios" Lightmender is the The Cleric General of Mercy Sect The Highguard, Ulric has only had passing conversations with him. The two fought together during their most recent deployment. Ulric feels and odd familiarity when he sees and speaks to him, his memories seem fuzzy when it comes to what seems familiar. Elhanan has said or done nothing to indicate he is familiar with Ulric leading Ulric to largely dismiss it as mistaken identity. Appearances * The Second War * The Third War * Argent Tournament * War Against the Scourge * The Sundering * Pandaria * The Burning Legion's Return * The Death of King Varian Wrynn * Deployment to the Broken Isles * The Death of Highlord Tirion Fordring * Defense of Stormheim =Description= ---- Physical Ulric is tall for the men of his race, when he is fully armored He is both tall and bulky His armor and for that matter all his gear, his weapons, his tools and supplies are extremely well maintained. The armor which increases Ulric is not without blemish his armor is not just for show. Being a protector he is often the target and focus of attacks from his enemies. Ulric Is seldom seen not in some form of armor he practically lives within it. However when he removes his helm His middle back length black as midnight hair is often left loose. His face has the typical angular features his race is known for and its symmetry. His eyes seem to fluctuate between a crystal clear Azure and a murky teal. His face and neck are littered with old scars due to his life as a paladin and servant of the Light. Similarly when the rest of him is visible outside of his armor his semi tanned elven flesh is covered in old battle scars that criss cross his body. Personality Ulric is a tough nut to crack, he is a very direct person. He values honesty, integrity, and consistency in those he deals with both on a professional level and on a personal level. He is not the type to talk just to hear the sound of his own voice, however when he does speak he does so with purpose and point. He speaks from the heart and is sincere without fear of how it may make him look or sound. He has a very dry sense of humor which often goes over peoples heads. Ulric is very analytical and pragmatic, he considers the big picture when problem solving. Ulric's demeanor can be taken in many different ways by many different people. He is unapologetic in who and what he is. His Aura is potent and visible to those who can sense or see such things. It has an ebb and flow all to itself that matches his moods and mindset. When he is calm though his aura mage swirl around him like a tempest he is like the eye of the storm. When in battle however or in a dangerous situation Ulrics personality shifts into another place. Possessions Sanctified Plate of the Protector For those that have served with him, know him or simply see him coming his sanctified battle armor is perhaps one of his more iconic traits. From head to toe he is encased in Light enchanted plate, Powerful crystals adorn his armor which give off a bright warm glow. There are inlays of a blueish metal giving his armor a very ornate appearance. There is a mouth guard which he keeps lowered when not in combat to allow for easier breathing and speaking but when they battle it is up. Despite it being full plate he is surprisingly mobile and agile in his armor. Tempest, Mace of the Stormforged Ulric's war-mace was crafted by his master, it was used in his training. Training to help Ulric harness his potential and find the calm within the tempest of his heart and mind. The mace can only be wielded by Ulric it is attuned to Ulric’s inner light, none but he can even hold it let alone wield it. Though it appears to be a simple one handed mace it’s heft gives it tremendous striking power. The Tempest is enchanted with ancient dwarven runes. Its full potential has yet to be unlocked, as Ulric grows so to does his Mace. So long as Ulric remains in the eye of the storm. Bulwark of the Devout Ulric carries into battle a very powerful shield, through it he stands steadfast as he works to protect the weak, the innocent, and all who need respite from the relentless assault of the enemy they face. Those who stand with him in the fray would feel the light bolster their own defenses. Companions Argent Steed Ulric's Argent steed has been with him since the Northrend campaign. Named Dauntless by Ulric as a statement to the War Horses unparalleled determination matched only by his rider. Where ever Ulric goes where flight is not an option Dauntless is there with him. Argent Crusade Hippogryph Ulric when face with the need to go on air patrols takes to the skies on his faithful and fierce Hippogryph he calls Valora. The two have fought and flown together in many fields of battle. House Suncrusher "No victory, no sacrifice." Random Things About Ulric * Ulric is an orphan, Lutheron gave him the name Ulric. He was adopted into house Suncrusher following the first war when he served with Lord Dakkon Suncrusher. * Ulric earned his nickname Asher during the third war after he survived being consumed by flame and charred severely. * Enjoys the act of writing it often calms him and is a great mental exercise. He will often do this during times of high stress. * Ulric's would rather face down a legion of foes or be in a life or death situation than to talk about his feelings or his past with others. Category:Paladins Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant